


Teen Titans: Magical Mishap

by a54321



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: So, this story is an RP I did with bookist383. The content is a tad bit more extreme than what I usually post but this RP idea that he suggested was interesting, so I decided to do it. Unlike usual, I will outright say that Teen Titans: Magical Mishap is NOT canon to my other Teen Titans stories.Also, all characters can be assumed to be 18 years old or older.
Collections: Marvel and DC





	Teen Titans: Magical Mishap

Starfire smiled to herself. She was using her super strength to hold Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy back. "I am so sad that you will all be gone on your trip," she said as she gave Robin a hug. Robin smiled. "Don't worry about it Star,' he said as he returned the hug and gave her a couple of pats on the back. "It's only for the weekend. We will be back on Monday,” he promised. Unknown to everyone, Beast Boy's ears picked up. He walked over to Raven and grinned hopefully as he raised his eyebrows. "You're going to miss me too?" he asked. Raven stared blankly at him. "I'd sooner miss the T-ship than you," she retorted, causing his ears to droop.  
  
Well, eventually they were all on the ship and flying off on their vacation. They would be joining up with the guys from Titans East soon enough. Starfire then looked at Raven and grinned to herself. "Raven, since it will be just us, how do you feel about a slumber party?" she asked, giving a pleading look. Raven was about to object, when she considered Starfire. "If I say no, you'll either keep annoying me or be really sad, won't you?" she asked. Starfire nodded as she whimpered like a lost puppy. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she conceded.  
  
Starfire hugged Raven tightly. "Oh, thank you friend Raven," she said cheerfully. "I am so happy that you agree. I shall call Jinx and Bumblebee! They will be happy to do the pillow fighting, the truth or dare, and the talking of boys!" she cheered. Raven struggled in Starfire's arms, trying to breathe. She pointed at her neck, which, thankfully caused Starfire to release her. She then pinched her forehead, already regretting it.  
  
Starfire was very quick, and a couple of hours later, Bumblebee and Jinx had arrived. "Welcome friends!" Starfire cheered. "Please make yourselves the home at the room of living while I bring out the unhealthy junk food," she declared as she went to the kitchen. Bumblebee rolled her eyes at Starfire's slang and went to meet Raven in the living room. Unbeknownst to the girls, there was a fly on the wall.  
  
  
A green fly.  
  
Beast Boy just couldn’t help himself. With the guys out of the Tower for the weekend, the girls would be able to spend said weekend however they wanted to. Being the pervert that he is, Beast Boy had expected that to mean that they would be having pillow fights in their underwear and trying out nude sunbathing.  
  
So, he’d ditched the guys weekend by claiming to suddenly have gotten a call from the Doom Patrol. Not for a mission mind you but for a sort of ‘family reunion.’ That had been believable enough.  
  
So, here was now, spying on the sleepover as the girls gathered in the living room… still fully clothed. _They have to change into their pajamas sooner or later._ he reasoned, already imagining them stripping down and hoping they’d have skimpy jammies.  
  
Unaware of their perverse observer, the sleepover continued as Starfire hauled in various bags of chips and freshly made popcorn. “Oh, this will be the most fun sleepover we have had yet, girls.” she said while setting the snack down on the table in front of the couch.  
  
“It’s the ONLY sleepover we’ve ever had, Star.” Raven pointed out.  
  
“Which means it’s already the best.” Bumblebee countered as she too ka bag of chips before asking. “So, what’s first on the agenda, Star?”  
  
  
Starfire Smiled to herself. "Well according to the movies, the proper thing to do in a slumber party is to talk about the boys," she explained. She puts all the junk food on the table and passed around sodas. She, however, was happy to take a sip from her favorite mustard bottle.  
  
At that response, Raven groaned out loud. "Starfire," she explained slowly. "In case you haven't noticed, only you and Jinx have boyfriends," she pointed out. "That might not be a good topic."  
  
Jinx laughed at Raven's response, groaning as she was handed soda. She might have technically been a hero, but she was hoping for something stronger than soda. "I bet that you just don't want to talk about your feelings," she teased. "Come on, who is it that the mysterious Raven likes?" she asked as she took a sip. "I bet she likes Beast Boy," she teased.  
  
Beast Boy was simultaneously interested and hurt by that. On one hand, maybe Raven did like him and that perked him up. On the other hand, he hated the implication that Raven shouldn't like him. He wasn't that bad...Okay, he was hoping to perv out on four of his friends, but still...  
  
Raven glared at Jinx. "I would sooner date Mas and Menos...together," she retorted without hesitation. That might have been an exaggeration, but Beast Boy really wasn't mature enough for her to really want to date him.  
  
Bumblebee let out a laugh at Raven's response. Jinx on the other hand retained her cat-like smirk. "Oh I don't know," she said. "Maybe she likes it when Beast Boy wedgies or spanks her," she teased. It was common knowledge among the Titans, and although Beast Boy was punished whenever he was caught, it never dissuaded him.  
  
Raven balled her fists together. "I! Do! Not! Like! Him!" she snarled, getting angrier, which only made Jinx smile more.  
  
Although they didn't know it, a certain fly was starting to wish he had gone with the other guys.  
  
  
He had yet to see any of the girls showing off their bodies and his self esteem was taking a bit of beating. So far, this wasn’t half as much fun as Beast Boy had been expecting it to be.  
  
Jinx, however, was having a blast.  
  
Grinning at the gothic girl in blue and black, Jinx taunted her by asking, “Aw, what’s the matter, embarrassed about your little crush?” Raven snarled as her eyes turned black with dark energy, prompting the other two girls to intervene.  
  
“Friend Raven, please do the calming down now!” Starfire urgently requested of her friend while grabbing the leotard-wearing girl’s shoulders to keep her from trying to lunge at Jinx.  
  
“Yeah, there’s no need to get violent here.” Bumblebee said as she got in between the two pale girls before turning her head towards Jinx ad adding, “And will you quit antagonizing her already.  
  
“Oh, come on, I’m barely even trying to.” Jinx said with a pout. “It’s not my fault that she can’t3take a joke and is so insecure about her crush.”  
  
“GRAH!” With a surge of rage, Raven lunged forward, dark energy coating her body and letting her push forward out of Starfire’s strong hold on her shoulders as she slept over Bumblebee to pounce on Jinx.  
  
With a frightened squeak, Jinx sent out a blast of her own bad luck magic as Raven landed on her there to magics mixing together and **BAM!** A shockwave of pink and dark energies was released, throwing all four girls off of the couch.  
  
Up above, beast Boy winced as he saw that. _That looked like it hurt._ he thought.  
  
  
Starfire, being the most durable was able to get up first. She looked around and saw that every one of her words were knocked away by the magical burst. "Friends," she said. "Please tell me that you are all ok," she begged as she looked around the room.  
  
Immediately, Raven, Jinx and Bumblebee spoke together. "I am okay," they declared. Then they all looked at each other. "Why...why did we just do that?" Bumblebee asked as she suddenly felt her mouth open of its own accord. She would have answered, but she had no control of her answer.  
  
Jinx and Raven, however, were a bit more knowledgeable about magic. Unfortunately for Raven, Jinx had figured out a hypothesis first, and was too willing to test it out on Raven. "So Raven, tell us, how do you really feel about Beast Boy?" she asked, not getting off the topic.  
  
Raven was about to tell her where she could stuff it when her mouth answered on its accord. "Beast Boy is a great friend and I am happy to fight alongside him," she said. "I appreciate his moments of maturity, and he can be funny. However, he is also annoying and his moments of maturity are overshadowed by his hours of immaturity," she said. Then her eyes widened, saying more than she thought.  
  
Beast Boy smiled, unaware that the magical clash affected him as well. He was happy to hear Raven compliment him. Ok, she insulted him, but no more than usual. It was nice to know that she did appreciate him.  
  
Jinx, however, looked disappointed. "Aww, no crush," she asked. "Oh well." She said, already thinking of what to do next. However, she had underestimated the others. Even Starfire had figured out that they now had to obey any order they heard. And Raven wanted revenge.  
  
"Wedgie yourself," she ordered. Jinx was about to retort when her hand went to her waist and pulled up a bright pink thong. She groaned as her underwear began to pull against her backside, not happy with Raven in the slightest. However, what she didn't expect was for Raven to look surprised. And it wasn't difficult to see why.  
  
Starfire and Bumblebee were also wedging themselves. Starfire's purple panties and Bumblebee's yellow panties were digging into their backsides too. Raven didn't specify who was to wedgie themselves, so they all had to obey.  
  
Beast Boy grinned. This was better than what he was expecting. However, before he could enjoy the show, Jinx's bad luck magic finally kicked in, turning him to normal and sending him crashing to the ground, where every other girl turned to look at him.  
  
Raven, Jinx and Bumblebee were angry. Starfire was merely confused. "Beast Boy, are you not at the reunion of the Doom Patrol?" she asked, not yet realizing Beast Boy was lying.  
  
  
“Oh, uh, the guys sent you girls a message about that, huh?” Beast Boy asked nervously, trying to dodge the question.  
  
“Indeed,” Starfire replied, explaining that, “they wanted to make sure that-”  
  
“Star, he’s trying to distract you.” Bumblebee interrupted before the redhead could go any further and then turned her gaze onto the green teen. “Now what’s going on?”  
  
“Eheh, uh, well, funny thing about. You girls are really gonna laugh when I explain it, see…” Beast boy’s mouth moved and release mumbled sounds as he struggled for words but, understandably, failed to come up with a decent explanation.  
  
Jinx had one though. “20 bucks says he lied about so that he could come back here and perv on us.” she said to Raven.  
  
Starfire gasped at the accusation though. “But that cannot be true. Surely, friend Beast Boy would not lie about-”  
  
“Star, he was shapeshifted into a bug and watching girls at a sleepover!” Raven spat out irritably as she stalked over to Beast Boy, who nervously crawled backwards from her. “What else do you think he was doing?”  
  
After a brief pause in thought, Starfire ultimately concluded that, “That is an unfortunately good point.”  
  
Beast Boy gave another nervous laugh as raven closed in on him and he was stuck backed up against the TV. “W-well what can I say, I uh-” Raven raised up a fist to punch him, prompting beast Boy to shield his face with his arms and shouted to the whole room, “Ah, don’t hurt me!”  
  
After a few seconds of cowering, the green shapeshifter began to notice that he wasn’t being his ad that Raven was making some a grunting sound. So, slowly, he uncovered his face and looked up.  
  
What he saw was Raven struggling to bring her fist down. Eyes glowing black, she sensed the magical fields surrounding them and, upon realizing the full extent of what had happened to her and the others, let to an angry shout of, “GAH! You have got to be KIDDING ME!”  
  
This exclamation drew concern from the other teens, prompting Bumblebee to ask, “Uh, Rae, what’s wrong?”  
  
“You do NOT want to know!” the grey-skinned girl snapped.  
  
Beast Boy was having none of that though. “Oh no, don’t go leaving us in the dark. Tell us what’s wrong.”  
  
Against her will, Raven found her mouth moving (and herself unable to even try covering it with her hands) as she explained that, “My magic mixed with Jinx’s and sent out a pulse affecting us. Now we have to listen to obey each other. Except for you, Beast Boy, you don’t’ have to obey because you were far enough apart from us at the time that you were just knocked you out of your transformation and given EXACTLY enough of a magic connection that you can give us orders that we have to do what you say. GAAAHHHHHH!”  
  
Hearing this, and Raven’s angry scream at the end, Beast Boy began processing what she had just said, as did the other girls. Looks of worry slowly came over their faces... well, the faces of the girls anyway. Beast Boy, however, began to grin as he realized what this meant.  
  
  
"So...you all have to do whatever I say?" Beast Boy asked as a very perverted grin came over his face. He was already imagining the sorts of things that he would do to the girls. Drool began to leak from his mouth. Then he shook his head. Time to focus on the present. The future would be here soon enough. "Alright then," he said. "First, let's lay down some ground rules. My orders take priority over anyone else's," he declared. "Essentially, obey me over anyone else," he told them. "Nod if you understand," he added as he was greeted with four heads bobbing up and down.  
  
"Good," Said Beast Boy. "Now, for the second rule. None of you are allowed to hurt me or fight back against me in any way," he said. Then he thought of something that was important. "And no calling the other Titans or anyone else and asking them for help or telling them what's going on. As far as they are concerned, you are going to do everything I tell you willingly. Again, nod if you understand." And just like before, four nodding heads answered him.  
  
"Now, let's have some real fun," Beast boy said as he rubbed his hands together. He looked at Raven and grinned. "You were going to hurt me," he said. "I think that deserves some extra punishment," he told her. "But don't worry, you'll have an audience," he promised as he turned to Starfire, Bumblebee and Jinx. "You three sit on the couch and watch," he ordered, not wanting them to leave the room.  
  
Starfire tried to fight, but her body had a mind of its own as it flew to the couch, as did Bumblebee's. Jinx was the only one who had to walk. "Please friend Beast Boy, don't be too mean to friend Raven," Starfire pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry Star," Beast Boy said. "I'll only be as mean to her as she was going to be to me, before she found out about the obedience problem," he declared, which made the goth's pale skin even paler.  
  
"Now then Raven, let's start with something easy. Take off your cloak," he ordered. He grinned as Raven's hands moved to remove her cloak, and soon it was on the ground, leaving her in just her leotard. "Good job, Raven," he said. "Now, I want you to remove your leotard," he instructed.  
  
Raven sighed to herself. "Really?" she asked as she began to remove her costume. "You couldn't think of anything else? I suppose that all your blood is rushing to the head in your pants," she snarked, trying to pretend this wasn't affecting her. While it had happened several times, she hated the fact that Beast Boy was going to humiliate her...again. And now she was standing in her underwear.  
  
Beast Boy reached around and spanked her large ass. "Bad girl," he taunted. "But you want creativity, do you?" he asked. Raven's eye's widened in fear, but before she could respond, Beast Boy ordered her again. "Wedgie yourself and attach your panties to the ceiling fan," he ordered.  
  
Raven's eyes glowed as did her hands. A dark claw shot out from her hands and picked up her panties, causing them to dig into her large backside. Gasping, she forced herself, to attach her panties to the ceiling fan, where she was now stuck.  
  
Beast Boy smiled as he turned the fan on low. Immediately, Raven moaned as she felt her panties stretch as the fan moved around in a circle, and she felt like the world's most perverted mobile.  
  
  
The sight of the gothic girl’s body slowly turning in her wedgie as she squirmed about in just her now stretched bright pink granny panties made the other heroines wince as they watched her.  
  
Well, it made Starfire and Bumblebee wince, Jinx was giggling at the sight. “Heheheh, this is a good look for you, Raven.” Raven’s face was a mix of a scowl and a grimace as she glared down in her spinning hanging wedgie.  
  
“She’s not wrong, Rae, it IS a good look.” Beast Boy remarked as he strolled over to the couch and took a seat between Starfire and Bumblebee.  
  
“Grrr, agh, can I-EEE, get down from her-RRRGGH already?!” Raven asked, her growl fading to gasps and grunts as her slow spinning constantly irritated her wedgie.  
  
“No, you’re staying up there for now but don’t worry, you’re gonna like this part.” Raven seriously doubted that she was going to enjoy what came next. “Jinx, on your feet and in front of me.” Beast Boy commanded, which did spark legitimate interest from Raven.  
  
“Uhoh…” the pale girl with pink hair uttered as she got to her feet and stood in front of Beast Boy.  
  
As she did this, Beast Boy put an arm around Starfire on his right as well as Bumbleebee on his left while also using the position to grab a handful of boob on each girl.  
  
“EEP!” squeaking in unison and unable to retaliate violently, they tried to move away from him.  
  
Before they could though, he quick said, “Oh no, you two are staying right next to me so that I can keep feeling these boobs.” Now unable to attack OR flee, the girls were helpless but to let him keep groping them.  
  
“Grrr, oh you are SO gonna get it when this is over.” The black and yellow heroine muttered as he continued feeling her up.  
  
Starfire blushed and looked away, uttering, “F-friend Beast Boy, I do not believe that this is appropriate behavior for friends.”  
  
“Sure it is!” as beast Boy’s reply as he continued feeling the girls up before turning to the one standing girl. “Now, Jinx, give me a sexy strip tease.”  
  
  
Jinx’s pink skin pales as she heard Beast Boy's order. She tried to fight it, but knew it was pointless as her hips did a suggestive shake. She moved her hands around her body, making sure she was showing off her curves, as she leaned in close to Beast Boy, breasts right in front of his face, before pulling back, giving a genuine chuckle as she did so since Beast Boy tried to grab another handful from her.  
  
Beast Boy pulled his hands back as he continued to grope Starfire and Bumblebee. "Man Star, Robin is so lucky, I mean, yeah Raven's got the best ass," he commented, causing the spinning goth to glare at him. "But you really have such a nice rack! I bet Robin loves doing this sort of thing," he commented.  
  
Starfire looked away from Beast Boy. "The actions that me and Robin do privately are not your concern," she told Beast Boy, blushing. "Please stop touching me there," she asked.  
  
Beast Boy laughed. "I don't think I will. In fact, both of you remove your tops right now," he ordered. Starfire struggled, but she removed her purple top, revealing a matching bra. Starfire's bra was large enough to comfortably hold her large mammaries. Bumblebee removed her shirt, revealing a yellow bra. Even though her breasts were nearly as big, her bra was much smaller.  
  
Bumblebee spoke calmly. "Beast Boy, if you stop now, then I won't hurt you. Promise," she said. She would still get some form of revenge. It just wouldn't involve pain. There were a lot of ways to humiliate someone.  
  
Beast Boy laughed. "You can't hurt me anyway," he pointed out. "And that means that I am completely in the clear," he said as he felt up Starfire and Bumblebee more directly. "Star, your breasts are softer, but which is better softer or firmer?" he asked himself as he felt their skin directly.  
  
Raven gave an inaudible sigh of relief as she was spun around. She could feel herself dropping lower as her panties stretched further into her large behind. She wasn't sure if she wanted them to snap or not. Beast boy didn't realize that the magic would wear off sooner or later. And when it did, he would get it!  
  
Meanwhile, Jinx, had removed her top and tossed it aside as she turned around and shook her rear end at Beast Boy. Finally, she put her hands on her waist and began to peel her pants off of her, knowing that it wouldn't end until she was completely naked.  
  
  
Already hard as a rock between his legs, Beast Boy felt his member twitch in his jumpsuit as he watched that (now clad in only a pink thong) butt shake as Jinx remained bent over while peeling off her pants. “Heheheh, you know, you’re a little on the skinny side Jinx but somehow you still got some really nice curves around your hips and tits.” he complimented.  
  
Jinx’s face, ordinarily tinged with a super pale light pink, gained shades of red as she heard that. “Pleeeaassse let me stop doing this!” she begged as she stood back up and started undoing the clasps on her pink bra.  
  
As she twirled around to fac him, her bra now held up only by her hands, Beast Boy just grinned as he said, “No chance.” Dropping her bra, Jinx revealed a perky set of tits fro the green hero to feast his eyes on, causing him to whistle in appreciation. “Nice! What do you think, Star?” he asked, letting go of Bumblebee and focusing on the orange-skinned alien as he now held and squeezed both of her breasts in his hands.  
  
“I think that you should stop feeling my chest and allow us to act normally again.”  
  
Beast Boy rolled his eyes at that. “No, tell me what you think of Jinx’s tits.” he said, referring to the former villainess as she seductively ran her hands over her breasts, making her nipples harden as her fingers lingered on them.  
  
Against her will, Starfire answered, “While they are not that big, they still have good shape and look very squeezable.”  
  
“Heheh, let’s see if you’re right.” Letting go of Starfire’s breasts, he turned to Jinx and said, “Finishing getting that thong off and then come closer so that I can check out those boobs some more.”  
  
  
Jinx shook her head as her body did what he ordered. She shook her rear end, and thrusted herself at Beast Boy before she put both of her hands on her waist and slowly peeled her panties off her body, leaving her completely naked. Then she walked over to Beast Boy, shaking her hips all the while and leaned over, giving him an eyeful.  
  
Beast Boy felt that he hit the jackpot as he let go of Starfire and felt Jinx's tits. "Hmm, they are on the small side," he commented as he gave her nipples a pinch, causing her to give a cute yelp. "But Star is right. These are nice and perky," he commented as he rubbed and squeezed her pink flesh.  
  
"Now then," Beast Boy said as he turned to Bumblebee and Starfire. "I think it's unfair that the two of you get to wear so much clothes. Both of you strip naked as well, and strike a seductive pose," he ordered, curious what they would do. He could feel his member straining inside his jumpsuit, begging for release.  
  
Starfire sighed to herself as she stripped naked. She was used to this. If she was honest, Beast Boy had seen her naked enough, that, while she didn't like it, she really wasn't embarrassed by it anymore. As for a sexy pose, she found her body in a pose that Robin liked, on all fours, with her breasts squashed against the floor and her ass in the air.  
  
Bumblebee's blushed, not being used to this like Starfire and Raven. She practically jumped out of her clothes, not wanting to give Beast Boy a show. She leaned over and placed one hand against the side of her ass and the other on top of her chest. "Now can you stop?" she asked.  
  
Before Beast Boy could answer, Raven's panties snapped as she fell down from the fan, and landed on top of Jinx, her panties still in her behind, stuck. Jinx however, got it worse as her head was directly under Raven's backside.  
  
Beast Boy could only laugh at the sight. "This is too good," he said. "Those panties kind of look like a tail..." Then he had a sadistic grin on his face. "Raven, strip naked completely, and act like a dog," he ordered, wanting to see her on all fours. Hey, she made fun of him all the time so this would be funny!  
  
  
Considering that she was currently wearing nothing but her wedgied and torn panties, she didn’t even mind the first part of that order much, even though she did LOATHE giving him an even better view of her naked body. In fact, she actually sighed in relief after reaching into her bountiful butt cleavage and pulling her panties out of the crevice.  
  
And Jinx was relieved as Raven lifted her butt up off of the pinkette’s face while doing that.  
  
Then came the awful part.  
  
On all fours, Raven looked up at Beast Boy with her face red in embarrassment and anger as she proceeded to growl like a dog before letting out an angry sounding, “Arf, arf, ARF!” That earned some good laughs from Beast Boy  
  
“Aww, is someone upset?” he asked once he calmed down before pretending to get an idea. “Oh, I know, I’ll bet you’re feeling a little left out. Want some more attention.” Raven frantically shook her head. “Nah, I think you do.” Patting his lap, he said, “Come on up here, girl.”  
  
Against her will, Raven proceeded to crawl over to him and laid her body across his lap like a dog relaxing with her owner.  
  
“And now for some petting.” he said while placing his left hand on her buttocks.  
  
  
Raven whimpered like a dog as Beast Boy rubbed her large behind. He smiled. "Aww, does my doggy like it when her master pets her?' he asked. Raven shook her head, prompting Beast Boy to give her a spank, causing her whole body to shake forward. "Bad dog," he chided. Then he grinned to himself. "I think that you need a lesson," he said.  
  
Raven paled as she heard that Beast Boy was going to teach her a lesson. She knew enough to know that something perverted and humiliating was on the way. But she was really hating acting like a dog. Especially, when her behind shook. Was she supposed to be in heat or something?  
  
"Alright then Raven. Congratulations. You have downgraded from being a dog and have upgraded to being my footrest!" he declared. Raven paled as she left Beast Boy's lap, and went under his feet, trying to keep them on her back.  
  
"Nice try," Beast Boy said. "You will let me use your backside as my footrest," he said, leaving no room for misinterpretation. Raven shook her head as she moved her backside so that Beast Boy's disgusting feet were under it. Here she was, face down with her ass in the air, being used as furniture.  
  
"Now then, Jinx? Your butt can be my elbow rest," he decided. Jinx immediately felt her body jump onto the couch and stick its pink rear end up in the air, where Beast Boy promptly rested his elbow. He then gave both jinx and Raven and spank. Both of them yelped as he rubbed the same spot where he spanked.  
  
"Now that just leaves you too," Beast Boy said, looking at Starfire and Bumblebee, still posed. "What should I do with you two?" he asked. Then he got it! "Jinx," he began since she was the most sadistic woman here. "If you were in my shoes, how would you humiliate Bumblebee and Starfire in a perverted way?" he asked.  
  
  
She hadn’t been given an order to actually TELL Beast Boy what she would do. As such, Jinx didn’t feel her body automatically responding to his commanding. So, she could have easily moved her mouth in a lie.  
  
However, just because she was no longer a villain did NOT mean that Jinx was 100% good now. In fact, she could still be quite naughty. So, of course, she just couldn’t resist expressing what naughty thing she would ACTUALLY do to them in Beast Boy’s place and answered, “I’d treat myself to a little girl on girl action and have them make out.”  
  
JINX!” both girls exclaimed, surprised and flustered by her answer.  
  
“Oh, I like the way you think!” Beast Boy exclaimed before turning towards Starfire and Bumblebee again. “You heard her girls, start making out. And make it HOT!”  
  
Bumblebee’s wings fluttered for a moment as she tried to jump away, her body refusing to obey that thought any further, of course. Instead, she began placing her arms around Starfire’s neck and the redhead took ahold of her waist. “Oh, you have to be freaking KIDDING NOW right now!”  
  
“Apologies, friend Bumblebee. I will try to make this pleasant for you.” Starfire said as she leaned her face in towards Bumblebee’s.  
  
“Really doubt she can- MM!” the winged girl found herself cut off as she pressed her own lips against Starfire’s. At first, their lips were just slowly pecking and brushing together lightly, then they began pressing their lips together more forcefully, mouths opening and tongues starting to push against each other.  
  
  
Beast Boy wolf whistled at the display. He had to admit that he was really enjoying this. Two hot women making out? What wasn't to like? He leaned in closer, happy that he was getting such a show. If Robin ever found out, he would be so jealous. He would probably beat the crap out of Beast Boy, but it would be worth it.  
  
Starfire and Bumblebee continued their makeout session. Starfire's hands moved from Bumblebee's sides and went to her bottom. Soon she was groping the dark flesh of her fellow Titan. Meanwhile, Bumblebee's hands traveled to Starfire's chest and began squeezing her large breasts. They were beginning to moan a bit from this.  
  
Raven and Jinx were happy that they weren't really apart of this. True, they were human furniture, but this was at least better than being forced to make out with each other. And Raven was really groaning from Beast Boy having his feet perched on her backside, moving and kneading her flesh with his toes.  
  
However, Beast Boy finally took notice that neither of the magic users were really doing much of anything. "Let's see, you both know magic right?" he asked. Immediately, their cheeks paled at the question. They didn't want to know what Beast Boy was going to make them do now.  
  
Beast Boy smiled. "I want the two of you to use your magic to humiliate the other. Yes, that's an order. Make it as perverted and humiliating as possible," he ordered them both. "As for a prize?" he said. "Well, you both have to do what I say, but the winner gets an ordinary dinner," he promised. "The loser does not. And neither do Starfire and Bumblebee. Only one of you two eats well tonight," he declared. "And the winner is whomever I decide humiliated the other better," he told them.  
  
  
As the two pale teens started pricing themselves up, raven understandably asked, “And what will the rest of us who don’t win be eating? You’re not expecting us to just go hungry, are you?” He was annoying but she’d never taken him for a sadist.  
  
“Of course you’ll still get to eat… but you’re gonna be really embarrassed when you do.” he answered her with a wink.  
  
Both girls looked particularly unsettled at that. At least now they had some proper motivation for wanting to win though.  
  
Jinx started raising up a hand to cast her bad luck at Raven only for Raven, hands glowing with darkness, to quickly encase Jinx’s body in shadows. “Hey!” the pinkette cried out.  
  
“I’d say I was sorry for this but let’s be honest, you have it coming.” Using her powers, Raven forced Jinx to turn her butt towards beast Boy and start shaking it for him.  
  
“Ooh, nice!” the green perv commented in appreciation.  
  
“if you like that then you’re gonna love this.” raven said as she proceeded to summon shadowy paddles beside Jinx’s gyrating booty, making the bad luck girl gulp.  
  
“R-raven, BB, wait! There’s no need to-” *SMACK, SMACK* “AHAHOOWWIIEE!” she exclaimed as the paddles struck, one striking each but cheek.  
  
  
Neither Starfire nor Bumblebee were watching what was happening. They were too enthralled in Beast Boy's command. And if they were honest, they both did enjoy this to an extent. Not that they would ever admit it...unless Beast Boy ordered them to tell him of course. But, when they heard Jinx and Raven fighting, they opened their eyes and were surprised to see Jinx getting spanked by two giant shadow paddles.  
  
Beast Boy was clapping as he watched the show. He wolf-whistled as he watched Jinx's pink booty getting smacked by the magic paddles. It was definitely worth it to get rid of his squishy furniture for this! "Alright, now really go to town!" he said, wondering what else, Raven had up her sleeve.  
  
For once, Raven didn't mind this command as she raised an eyebrow. So, giant paddles weren't enough. Alright then. She waved her hands again and this time a whip appeared. She forced Jinx to bend over even more for her. "Don't worry," she said, “it won't pierce your flesh," she promised as she had a sly grin on her face  
  
Jinx paled. Raven's reassurance did not soothe her in the slightest. Then the black whip was raised and it cracked down against her backside. "Yowch!" she yelped as the whip made contact. Her posterior rippled from the impact! That hurt more than any paddle. And then it came down again...  
  
Beast Boy could only laugh as Jinx was whipped. "Alright," he said. "That's enough. Raven wins," he declared. "Now it's time for dinner," he told them. "Oh and you can stop," he told Starfire and Bumblebee.  
  
The two girls blushed as they let go. "Thank you for not making it too bad, friend Bumblebee," Starfire said as she rubbed her arm. "Same to you," replied Bumblebee, staring at the ceiling. "So how's dinner going to work?" she asked.  
  
Beast Boy grinned. "Everyone except Raven get on all fours and follow me," he ordered as he led his female friends to the kitchen. He was going to make them eat like dogs. Well, except Raven. Oh well, he would keep his word.  
  
  
As dinner for the, Beast Boy got out the leftover noodles from the last time they had all ordered take out, microwaved them, and then put it all in four bowls, one of which was larger and had more noodles in it.  
  
Taking the three smaller bowls, he set them down on the floor in front of the crawling girls. “Alright you three, stay on your hands and knees while you enjoy dinner.”  
  
“Dude, you have SERIOUS issues.” Bumblebee told him before, as he instructed, proceeded to stick her face down towards the bowl and start messily eating the noodles. _Cannot believe I’m doing this…_  
  
Jinx and Starfire followed suit while Beast Boy just said, “Hey, I can turn into animals, I like seeing a girl act like an animal, I think that makes sense.” Turnign away from them, he then took a seat and patted his lap while looking at Raven. “have a seat right here, Rae. I wanna feel that THICC booty of yours on me while we share these noodles.”  
  
Scowling, the naked goth stalked over to him, muttering, “You’re going to pay for this. You know that, right?”  
  
“Whatever makes this easier for you- OH!” he gasped as she took a seat on his lap, her soft, juicy bottom pressing down on his hardon as she did so.

Raven immediately felt Beast Boy poking her in the back of her ass as she turned to face him. "Really?" she asked. "You have that little self control?" she questioned, finding the whole thing ridiculous. She used her magic to get her own fork and began to eat the noodles.  
  
Immediately, Beast Boy was about to dig in, when he realized that he forgot a fork of his own! "Raven, use your magic to get a fork for me too," he ordered as he moved his hands to feel up Raven's ample chest. He smiled as he made sure to feel her nipples, which began to harden.  
  
Raven immediately yelped as she felt Beast Boy stimulating her chest. Blushing at the reaction, she used her magic to levitate a fork for him as quickly as possible so that she could get out of this mess. Still, at least the noodles were good. And no matter how she felt, it was better than eating like a dog!  
  
Bumblebee groaned as she forced her head into the bowl of noodles. She slurped the noodles and licked the bowl like a dog. Thankfully, they weren't too hot so she didn't burn her tongue. "Hey, Beast boy. Did it ever occur to you that you need to give your pets water?" she asked.  
  
Beast Boy looked a bit sheepish. He had forgotten that. "Oh right. Raven, give them bowls of water," he ordered, not wanting to stop groping the sexy goth on his lap. Soon enough, three bowls of water were on the floor, which Bumblebee was happy to drink. Then she turned to Starfire, who was actually eating eagerly? "Damn, girl, do you like this?" Bumblebee asked.  
  
"While we do not eat on the all fours...or without the clothes, this isn't that different to how we eat on Tameran," Starfire explained as she went and licked the bowl of water up. Off to the side, Beast Boy laughed, remembering how rapidly everyone ate on Starfire's home world.  
  
Jinx had finished last and looked up at Beast Boy. "So, we've had a long evening of being humiliated and all. I am sure you are very tired and need rest. How about we all just go to bed?" she suggested hopefully.  
  
  
“Oh, already eager to get me in bed, huh, Jinx?” Beast Boy asked while suggestively wiggling his eyebrows at her.  
  
“What?! Nononono! That is NOT what I meant!” she hastily insisted, only to be greeted with laughs from Beast Boy. “…Uh, what’s so funny?”  
  
“I know I’m not the smartest guy, Jinx but I’m not THAT dense.” he relied as he stopped laughing. “So, relax, no sex.” She and the other girls all breathed a sigh of relief that that that. ‘You girls ARE all sleeping in the same bed with me though. I wanna feel your sexy, naked bods up against me all night.”  
  
They all glared at him when he said that.  
  
-  
  
Once the dishes were done (which the girls had to do themselves), the quintet made their way over to Starfire’s room, prompting the redhead to ask, “Why are we using my room for the sleeping?”  
  
“Because my bed is too small from all of us,” Beast Boy answered, continuing with, “and because raven’s room is scary. Yours is way better for a romantic feel.”  
  
“There is NOTHING romantic about any of this!” Bumblebee exclaimed in irritation.  
  
  
Beast Boy shrugged. "It is to me!" he said. "I mean think about it. I have four beautiful, naked women here, who all love me so much that they will do anything I tell them too," he said as he relaxed in the bed. "Well, I suppose we should have one final activity before bed," he said. "All four of you, present those lovely asses to me, from smallest to biggest," he ordered. "And make sure that you are all on all fours when you do it," he added.  
  
Groaning in irritation, the girls complied as they went back on all fours with their heads flat against the bed and their asses in the air. The order was Jinx, an empty spot, Bumblebee and Raven. Wait, what?  
  
"Where did Starfire go?" Beast Boy asked as his hard on immediately deflated. He was worried about if Starfire had somehow broken free. But, wait, she was nowhere to be seen and if she was free, she would either be pounding him, or trying to save the other girls.  
  
Luckily, for Beast Boy, Starfire entered, but her lower body was completely covered in wrapping paper and there was a red bow directly in the center of her ass. She then bowed in her place between Jinx and Bumblebee. Beast Boy then laughed, understanding what happened. Starfire misunderstood what "present" meant. "Good girl," he told Starfire. "But I am going from smallest to biggest, so you'll have to wait for me to unwrap you," he told her.  
  
He then focused on Jinx as he groped her behind, surprised that there was no reaction. He squeezed harder, still provoking no reaction. "Tell me why you're not gasping or yelping or," he trailed off as he checked her face. "Or blushing," he demanded.  
  
Jinx rolled her eyes but answered. "Think about it. I've been naked in front of you for the past few hours and have been humiliated and groped for most of it. You're going to have to try a bit harder to get me, and I bet the others to react now," she explained.  
  
Beast Boy looked surprised, then nodded. "I see. So I need to try harder then?" he asked in an ominous tone that sent shivers down all the girls bodies, even Raven's.  
  
  
“You just had to act calm and challenge him, didn’t you?” Raven muttered, knowing that this would not go over well for them.  
  
“Don’t blame me for- Woah!” Jinx was interrupted as beast proceeded to, with his grip on her haps, pull her butt back against his groin and thrust his hips, moaning at how good that felt on his hardon. “Oh, you can NOT be serious right now, you stupid, little-!”  
  
“Oh-OOHH, relaaaxx…” Beast Boy moaned out while continuing to hump, “I plan on finishing on Ravennnnghh…” he grunted out in pleasure as raven started to growl again. Afer a bit more grinding, he reluctantly pulled back from jinx and bit his bottom lip at the loss of contact while the pinkette sighed in relief.  
  
A thought occurred to Beast boy though.  
  
_Eh, I’m going to sleep after this anyways._ Grabbing the zipper on his costume, he began pulling it down ,the sound making all the girls flinch.  
  
Turning her head towards him, Bumblebee started to snap, “Oh no, you had better not be-!”  
  
“Again, relax.” Beast Boy said as he started pulling his jumpsuit down to reveal purple boxers. “The underwear is staying on for this. Just wanted to get more comfortable.” This statement only made the girls feel slightly less worried as Beast Boy proceeded to press the bulge in his boxers up against Starfire’s butt and reached around to grab her tits as he aggressively pulled off some of the of the wrapping paper on her body.  
  
  
Starfire groaned as Beast Boy began to grind against her. This really didn't make it better for her. She was now really blushing and was trying her hardest to move, to get away from what Beast Boy was doing, but all she could do was stay there on the bed and let Beast Boy grope her and hump her. Starfire knew that there was a physical sensation, but she was a Tameranian, an emotional species. And her emotions did not let her enjoy this one bit.  
  
Beast Boy, however, was really enjoying it as he fondled Starfire. Her breasts really were the softest, and even if her ass wasn't the biggest, it was still really nice. He had his eyes closed as he moaned throughout this, loving the stimulation that he was getting. If he was a dog, he would have been panting by now! But he knew that he wanted to finish with Raven, so he stopped humping Starfire, and looked at Bumblebee. "I think you know who's next," he said.  
  
Bumblebee turned her head back and saw the erection about to rub against her. It didn't matter that there was underwear, she wanted none of that! "I suppose there's nothing I can do that will make you reconsider?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Beast Boy only shook his head and laughed. He gripped Bumblebee's cheeks and gave her a spank. "Nope! There isn't! Besides, you do whatever I say regardless, so it doesn't matter. For example, beg me to hump you," he ordered.  
  
Bumblebee's eye's widened as her mouth moved. Even she couldn't believe the words that were going to come out. "Please master," she begged. "This slave really wants to feel your bulge just grind up against my unworthy ass," she said. "It's not as big as Raven's, but please master I need it!" And that cracked Bumblebee, hearing her own mouth say that caused her face to fall as a rush of humiliation spread through her.  
  
"’Master’ is it?" Beast Boy asked. When he heard no response, he shrugged and immediately began to rub his bulge against Bumblebee. At first there was no reaction, but after a couple of minutes, an involuntary moan escaped Bumblebee's mouth, causing her to blush.  
  
"What's that?" Beast Boy asked, "It looks like someone really enjoyed this," he said sneakily. In reality, he wasn't that stupid. Even he knew it was just the stimulation and that even if it caused Bumblebee physical pleasure, it wasn't something she probably wanted.  
  
  
As such, it was no surprise that she scowled at him with her blushing face. “Oh, come off it, you know I don’t!” she snapped.  
  
Grunting as he continued humping her, Beast Boy just grinned at her as he uttered, “there’s, uuhhooohh, th-there’s the reaction I wanted!” Having the girl’s trying to remain stoic as opposed to irritated and or embarrassed did take some of the fun out of this.  
  
Feeling himself getting close to release, the shapeshifter proceeded to pull himself away from Bumblebee’s booty (an act which took no small amount of willpower) and then moved over to Raven. Savoring the moment, he ran his hand across her butt.  
  
Shivering at the touch, Raven grit her teeth and ground out a, “Just get on with it already!”  
  
“Heheh, well, since you’re so eager…” Without any further hesitation, Beast Boy pressed the bulge in his boxers up against Raven’s backside as her order her to, “Grind your booty back against me!” That was also the last thing he got out before his words dissolved into moaning as he started humming against.  
  
Raven, of course, proceeded to push and grind her soft, pillow bottom back against him as her face remained scarlet in indignation. Leaning himself over her body as eh humped hard and faster, he let his hands wonder to her chest and started grabbing and fondling her boobs as he panted.  
  
“Oh, oh, ooohhhh Raaeee!” he moaned before, with several hard hip thrusts, proceeding to cream his boxers, Raven still grinding on him as he rode out his release.  
  
  
Raven gave a small sigh of relief. Not because that she was happy that Beast Boy came, but because none of it exited his underwear. All of it held. She thanked whatever gods there were for that small bit of luck. But before she could give a cutting remark to Beast Boy, something about how he had no stamina, she realized that her rear end was still grinding against the green changeling. "Hello?" she asked Beast Boy as her pillowy cheeks rubbed his, now flabby, bulge.  
  
"Huh?" Beast Boy asked as she looked at Raven. He was dazed from the release, no doubt about that. He hadn't expected releasing without flesh on flesh contact to be so tiring! And then he immediately felt himself harden again as Raven continued to grind into him. He was about to tell her to continue, before he yawned. He supposed that humiliating four beautiful babes was a lot of work. "Alright Raven. Stop grinding against me," he told her. "And now we need to discuss our sleeping arrangements," Beast Boy said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Raven sighed as her rear end finally stopping pleasuring Beast Boy, but then she heard his response. Of course he wasn't done. He probably had some other plan. "Let me guess," Raven said, trying to sound more unconcerned than she felt. "My butt is your pillow," she assumed.  
  
Beast Boy pouted as Raven so easily guessed it. "You take all the fun out of it," he complained. "But yes, Raven, your cheeks are like pillows anyway so your ass is now my pillow!" he declared. Then he turned toward Starfire and Bumblebee. "You two are my blankets," he instructed, wanting to be smothered in their larger breasts as he fell to sleep. Then he looked confused, trying to think of what Jinx would be. "I guess you can be my footrest," he said, "Wait. Jinx, your backside is now my footrest," he declared.  
  
The girls all groaned, but obediently got into position. Raven was on all fours, yet again, with her ass in the air, yet again. And beast Boy happily laid his head on his new "pillows". Starfire and Bumblebee wrapped themselves around Beast Boy, pushing their large chests into his body. And Jinx was forced to prop up his feet with her backside.  
  
Eventually, they all went to sleep, but the next morning, would be very challenging for one shapeshifter.  
  
  
While his head nuzzled against Raven’s bottom and he enjoyed the feeling of all the girls’ bare assets pressing against him, he was very much unaware of what Raven had noted earlier: that the magic would wear off.  
  
And while the green pervert would always say that the fun he’d had this night had been worth what was to come, it didn’t make his upcoming punishment any easier to deal with…  
  
-  
  
*CRASH*  
  
“Ooowwww…” Beast Boy groaned after being violently thrown from the bed come morning. “Wh-what’s going on?” he uttered as he righted himself… and saw three very angry naked girls staring at him menacingly.  
  
“It wasn’t like we had a proper curse on us, you know.” Raven said as her eyes were glowing with dark magic. “that little compulsion we were all under was going to wear off sooner or later… and it looks like it picked sooner.”  
  
And like that, last night’s events came rushing back to Beast Boy and if not for his skin being permanently green, he’d have turned pale as he realized the beating he was likely in for. Instead though, he just covered his face with his hands and curled up while waiting for the hits to come… which they didn’t.  
  
Confused, he uncovered his face and look at the girls, asking, “Uh, aren’t you four going to beat me up now?”  
  
“Oh no,” Jinx said with an absolutely evil smile on her face, “I came up with a MUCH better idea for how to punish you.” Beast boy gulped nervously in response.  
  
-  
  
And now he was confused.  
  
Swimming in the fish tank the girls had gotten out after dressing themselves, Beast Boy couldn’t help but wonder how shapeshifting into a clownfish was supposed to be a punishment.  
  
  
Bumblebee came back to the tank and tossed two clownfish in with Beast Boy. These two, however, were both very small male clownfish. "Are you sure this will work?" she asked Raven. "I mean, this all sounds fishy to me," she said. "no pun intended," she added. "I mean, even if it does work, won't Beast Boy be expecting this?" she asked.  
  
Raven shook her head. "Beast Boy?" she asked. "Please. He never reads and watches junk on TV. I'm surprised that he knew what a clownfish is," she commented. "And I'm sure that it will work. Normally, this will take several days," she admitted. "but I can speed it up," she said with a sadistic grin. "He won't come out of there until right before the show," she replied.  
  
Starfire looked confused, so Jinx explained. "It's like this. Remember how I mentioned yesterday that I was becoming desensitized to the humiliation because it was nonstop and i got used to it? We don't want to give Beast Boy that same opportunity. It will be so sudden that he will have no time to adapt," she said.  
  
Starfire nodded in understanding. "That makes the most sense," she said. Then a thought hit her. "If we do not have to put up with friend Beast Boy's humiliation for a while, can we have the pillow fight?" she asked. "I have seen it in many movies and believe that all slumber parties require them."  
  
The girls grumbled but agreed. They had been through a lot, and hitting each other with pillows sounded nice, even to Raven. Of course, Beast Boy wouldn't be allowed to watch.  
  
Eventually, the girls let Beast Boy out of the tank. And out popped a girl with bigger breasts than Starfire and a larger backside than Raven. "Thank you I was beginning to think you forgot--" Beast Boy stopped as he heard her new voice. "What did you do to me?" she asked, looking around and feeling her new body.  
  
Raven spoke up. "Clownfish are female dominated," she explained. "But they can also change gender in a single sex environment. And you were the strongest man in the tank," she said with a smirk. "Well, you were the strongest man," she joked.  
  
"And if you're wondering on how you're so big, well…" Jinx said. "It appears you just got real unlucky," she said, not hiding that she was involved in that.  
  
  
Still in a state of disbelief, the boy turned girl looked over his/her new body (which was still clad in nothing but Beast Boy’s boxers). Aside from the obvious assets, the former male noticed wider hips, that his/her thighs had gotten thiccer, and that his/her green hair was now long enough that it reached down to that bouncy new bottom.  
  
“You CANNOT be serious! I can’t be a girl, I’m Beast BOY!”  
  
“More like Beast Babe now.” Bumblebee joked, earning laughter from Starfire and Jinx as well as a smirk from Raven.  
  
Beast babe was most certainly not amused and glared at the girls. “Just turn me back!”  
  
“Oh, we will… in a few days.” Raven replied as her smirk got bigger to the point that it was threatening to become a grin.  
  
“DAYS!”  
  
“In the meantime, you’re going to give us a show.” Eyes glowing with dark energy, Raven chanted, “Azerath Metrion Zinthos!” Shadows then began to cling to beast babe’s body.  
  
“Hey, what he-EEEEHHCK, AGH!” the genderbent teen’s question was interrupted as the boxers on that bouncy green booty were suddenly wedgie up hard while Beast babe was forced to turn around and bend over.  
  
“Yeah, a show.” Bumblebee said. “I think it can start with a little dancing.”  
  
  
Beast Babe gasped as she was forced to bend over with her boxers still on display. "I won't," she said. "You can't make me," she stated, knowing that Raven and Jinx could make her. But hey, she wasn't going to go down without at least trying to put up some kind of fight.  
  
Raven laughed. "You know that I can make you," she said as she looked at Beast Babe. Soon, her boxers were lifted even higher off the ground. Her old underwear was quickly becoming ruined from the strain. And soon, it was digging into her backside so much, and it was getting super thin. Thinner than a thong and Beast Babe couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"Alright," she declared. "You win, you win," she said as Raven let her down so she could dance. "What...what kind of dance do you want me to perform?" she asked, pretty sure what the answer would be.  
  
Jinx smiled her catlike grin. "I think a striptease would be appropriate," she said as she took a sip of soda. "Oh, and don't stop until we tell you too," she ordered. "I don't care when those boxers come off, but you're done dancing when we decide that you are done dancing," she said.  
  
Beast Babe looked at Starfire, hoping for some kind of mercy...Instead, she found the angriest girl of them all. "You rubbed your...your member against me," she said, speaking in a cool anger that she rarely did. "Only Robin gets to do that. Be grateful. My idea was to rent you out as a girl who dances on poles naked," she declared.  
  
Beast Babe finally realized that she had no allies in this situation and was secretly happy that Starfire's idea wasn't implemented. She tried to do her best to do a striptease, but fell over, not used to the extra weight in her chest or her backside.  
  
"Hurry up," Jinx said. "Or we might reconsider Starfire's idea."  
  
  
With a frightened squeak, Beast Babe got back onto her feet and, after some unsteady moves, tried giving her sexy new hips a seductive shake. This succeeded in making her bottom wobble in the boxers that her cheeks were threatening to tear through.  
  
“Come on, green, you can do better than that.” Grabbing one of her stingers, Bumblebee tried motivating the green girl by giving her butt a weak ZAP.  
  
“YEOWCH!” Hopping and rubbing the sore spot on her rear end, beast babe, said, “Alright, alright, just trying to get into the rhythm.” With another shake of her hips, the transformed teen proceeded to spin and then thrust out her chest, making her boobs bounce. Though given their size, doing this made him wince and he struggled to maintain his balance, nearly falling over.  
  
Starfire giggled at this. “Perhaps it is best that we did not go with my idea, she does not seem coordinated enough to make much money dancing for boys.”  
  
“Hey, I’m trying, alright!” Beast Babe snapped before, while planting her hands on her thighs, deciding to turn around and shake her rump, twerking as best as she could.  
  
“Huh, she’s not half bad at this one.” Jinx noted, watching how those boxers-clad cheeks ripped and how Beast Babe made her hips pop back and forth during the booty shaking.  
  
  
Raven looked on in appreciation. It was so nice to be the one to actually humiliate someone instead of constantly being humiliated herself. She was even beginning to see why Beast Babe had such a love of trying to spank, wedgie, strip, grope or do something else to her. It was pretty fun when you were on this end!  
  
Beast Bade, on the other hand, was not having so much fun. Her boxers were ripping and she really couldn't coordinate her new body enough. Her chest was heavy and when she tried to thrust out her large bust, she nearly fell over. In the end, Beast Girl went back to twerking, it being the one thing that she could do that didn't make her feel like she had two left feet.  
  
Jinx, however, had other plans. Deciding that she had seen enough twerking, she gave Beast Babe's boxers a little zap with her magic, causing them to tear completely in two, and cause Beast Girl to fall right on her cushiony rear end. "You've already done that," she commented. "Come on. How many times have you seen us naked?" she asked. "Surely you can do a better striptease than that," she taunted.  
  
Beast Girl groaned as she got up. She shook her hips this time and for once, didn't lose her balance. Feeling a little more confident, she began to dance more, moving her thighs in time with the shaking of her breasts. She even remembered that she was supposed to move her fingers under her nipples to show them off! She didn't mind the weight anymore.  
  
Unfortunately, Raven was an empath. And she realized something that Beast Girl was getting a little too comfortable with the striptease, which meant that it was time to change it up. "Enough," she said. "It's time now for another activity. I call it, booty bullseye," she said.  
  
"You mean that I call it that. It was my idea," Bumblebee added as she showed Beast Babe the suction cup darts that they would be using.  
  
  
Though she initially looked worried, beast Babe let out a sigh forelife when she saw the suction cup tips. “Oh, that doesn’t sound so bad.”  
  
“Yeah, it doesn’t,” Jinx noted before adding that, “which is why we decided to add some stakes to this.”  
  
“Stakes?” Beast Babe asked, now feeling worry rise up in her again.  
  
“Yeah. Star, you wanna explain how this one is gonna work?”  
  
The redhead nodded at jinx’s question. “Yes, as I am especially looking forward to this one.” Beast Babe REALLY didn’t like the sound of that or the way that Starfire was grinning. “We will toss the harmless darts at your bottom and if they can all stick onto your cheeks then you shall have to spend the rest of the day with the powder of great itching sprinkled across your ‘assets’ as friend Jinx called them.”  
  
“Wait, what?!”  
  
“Sorry, no time for repeating ourselves.” Bumblebee said as she held up one of the suction cup darts ad took aim. “Better hope you can dodge.”  
  
Not like it matter if she could though because the green girl’s hands were quickly gripped with dark energy forcing her to turn around and bend over while staying in place, her only hope began to shake her butt back and forth.  
  
“No fair!” she cried out as she felt the first dart get thrown and stick to her gyrating booty.  
  
  
"Fair?" Bumblebee asked as she tossed a dark at easily hit Beast Babe's shaking bottom. It was her idea after all. "You want to to talk about fair?" she asked. "Was it fair that you more or less made us into your dolls for the evening? Was it fair that I had to eat my dinner like a dog? Was it fair that you spanked me and groped me?" she asked.  
  
Beast Babe didn't answer and Raven immediately threw a dark at her backside when the changeling paused. "I mean...well, maybe i could have...Maybe I could have let you keep your clothes on? Or not grinded against you?" Beast Babe asked, hoping for clemency. At which point Jinx attached another dart to her backside.  
  
"Gee, letting us keep our clothes on. I wonder where you came up with such a brilliant idea," Raven said as she tossed another dart at the green backside. Then she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, the only reason you're even suggesting that is that you have to face consequences for your actions this time," she pointed out. Beast Babe didn't argue about that. She knew Raven was right.  
  
Starfire held the final dart. She didn't even bother to throw it from a distance. She just walked up and more or less stuck the dart right in the center of Beast Babe's booty, giving it a spank for good measure. Technically, she made a toss, but it was only an inch away. "That's cheating!" Beast Babe complained.  
  
Bumblebee grinned. "Well, I made the game, so I'll be the judge. Let's see, Starfire did the toss the dart, and there was no minimum distance required," she said. "So that checks out." She then walked over to Beast Babe's backside and gave it a spank. "Yup. It's stuck there. So that checks out too. Nope, no cheating here," she said.  
  
Jinx grinned. "And you know what that means," she said as she held up the itching powder.  
  
  
Even though she had shadowy energy now keeping her bent over with her hands stuck to her knees and her feet stuck on place on the floor, beast babe tried squirming and wriggling, hoping to get free as Jinx got closer.  
  
Tearing open the top of the box, Jinx began to gently sprinkle the powder on Beast Babe’s butt cheeks, taking care to get some into her crack too. Once that green booty as sufficiently covered, Jinx said, “And now the front.”  
  
“Woah!” The shadows holding her limbs forced the green teen to stand up straight then, even having her lean back a bit. Smiling brightly as Beast Babe’s squirming made her boobs shake, Jinx liberally poured the itching powder on those green tits before then pouring a trail of it down her stomach and between their captive’s legs.  
  
“There we go, all set.” Jinx said.  
  
“Girl, please, just let me wash this off.” Beast Babe begged, not yet feeling the itching but dreading its start.  
  
“Nope, the stakes were that you keep it on All day and that’s what’s gonna happen.” In response, beast babe let out a frantic whine as she started to feel an itching sensation light up on her butt.  
  
  
Beast Babe tried to change shapes, trying to become a fly or something so that the powder would hopefully fall off her body. But then she found that she couldn't. "What the?" she asked as she looked around. "Why can't I change forms?" she asked, before looking at the half demon in the room. "Raven?" she guessed as she thrust her butt out and began to rub it against the wall.  
  
"Of course," Raven said. "I didn't want you getting away. Remember how I mentioned earlier that a curse lasts longer than that compulsion?" she asked. "Well, I made sure to lay a curse on you. You won't be able to change shapes until I give you permission," she said as she raised a hand to preempt the obvious question. "And as for when I'll break the curse...when I feel like it," she said.  
  
Beast Babe would have argued, but her sensitive areas were now beginning to itch like crazy. She tried to scratch herself, but it didn't do anything. She was now rubbing her breasts against the floor, against the wall and even against each other! Nothing helped. But the worst itch was the one in her new womanhood. That itched worse than anywhere else! She ended up doing the splits on the carpet, trying to do something to relieve the sensation.  
  
Meanwhile, Starfire was preparing her punishment. While she was upset that her initial idea didn't work out, she had a great idea for a second one that was agreed upon. She approached Beast Babe. "Are you ready for my turn?" she asked as she held up a thong that Jinx agreed to share. 'You're going to the top of the Tower for bungee wedgieinng!" she declared. Beast Babe didn't respond due to how itchy she was, so Starfire grabbed Beast Babe like she was a sack of potatoes and tossed her over her shoulder.  
  
Soon, they were all on top of Titans Tower. Beast Babe was now still trying to itch herself, but now she was wearing a thong that was too small. Heck, thanks to Jinx, even Raven's underwear would have been tight, but Jinx's underwear really strained against her cheeks and in-between her legs!  
  
  
Honestly though, while the natural wedgie provided by the thong was uncomfortable, it was nothing compared to the itching she felt Beast babe was actually so occupied with scratching that she hadn’t even heard what this punishment was going to be.  
  
As such, she really didn’t know what she was in for when Starfire asked, “Are you ready for this punishment to begin?”  
  
“If I say yes, will the itching stop?!” the green girl asked frantically, one hand alternating between scratching her butt and between her legs while her other hand switched between her boobs.  
  
“No, it will not, friend who must be punished harshly for her misconduct Beast Babe.” Starfire replied while grabbing the back of the pink thong and shoved Beast babe forward.  
  
“Woah!”  
  
As she started to fall, thong slipping deeper into her very itchy crack, Beast Babe heard Raven chant, “Azerath Metrion Zinthos!” And then the strangest thing happened.  
  
Instead of stopping her decent in her wedgie, Beast Babe felt her thong STRETCH further as she started falling, skimpy underwear flossing deep into her butt and biting into her groin. “AAAGGHHOOOOHHHH!” This produced a cry of pain from the chafing as well as, surprisingly, a moan of relief as the fabric rubbed against her in deep places that were itching horribly.  
  
After her panties had stretched down a few dozen feet, the green girl found the magically stretching thong stop stitching as her body was then sprung up high back to where she started with a bounce that left her tits flopping about a lot.  
  
  
Immediately, the itching started up again, leaving Beast Babe to thrash around on the ground. She was rubbing her large breasts on the ground while she alternated between scratching her ass and scratching her groin. Finally, she looked up and tried to remove the panties that were wedged deep in her crack. "Well, that was really fun," she said, trying to sound calm. "But we are done now right?" she asked hopefully?  
  
Starfire laughed as she picked Beast Babe up by her foot and dangled her over the tower. "Of course not," she told the new girl. "You need to be punished very severely for what you did," she pointed out. "And that means that you will not be done for a while," she declared. "We learned how to do it from you." She then threw Beast Babe off the tower, but this time, up in the air first.  
  
Beast Babe screamed as she was thrown high in the sky. The wind current made it very hard to itch! And worse of all was that her thong was still stretching like crazy! She supposed that Raven's magic was what made it stretch so much, even when she was being tossed up. Thankfully, as she was thrown up, her thong slowly began to remove itself from her crack. This was actually able to soothe the itching a bit. Then she came tumbling down, closing her eyes, fearing she would crash.  
  
Raven might have been mad at Beast Babe, but she didn't want Beast Babe to be that hurt. Another simple spell was all that was needed to make her backside more bouncy. When Beast Babe landed on her backside, it actually cushioned the fall. And it had the humorous effect of having Beast Babe bounce on her butt! Raven then stepped forward. "My turn." she claimed. This was the final punishment.  
  
  
Not that Beast Babe was paying attention to that though.  
  
As soon as it had become apparent that she had been saved from being hurt by the fall, she’d started scratched her tits again while desperately rubbing her thicc bottom against the ground to deal with itching on her cheeks.  
  
Seeing what the girl was so distracted by, Raven grinned even more as she thought about the punishment she was about to inflict on her. “Azerath Metrion Zinthos!” There were so many things she could do with just those three words empowering her magic.  
  
Slowly, Beast Babe’s hands stopped scratching her breasts and her butt stopped rubbing against the ground. “Wh-what the heck?!” Not by choice mind you, she legitimately tried to keep scratching and rubbing but her body refused to do so and she began squirming and wiggling as her itchiness grew. “What’s going oooonnnn?!”  
  
“It’s simple.” Raven said with an evil little smirk. “I thought I’d give you a taste of losing control of yourself for your final punishment. And since you’re going to spend the rest of the day desperate to scratch, I decided to make you incapable of scratching your itches for the rest of the day. A good trick, right?”  
  
  
Beast Babe was really beginning to regret what she had done. Ok, that might have been a little much. She regretted some of what she had done. Maybe the grinding went a bit far. Maybe she shouldn't have forced Bumblebee and Starfire to make out. But it was all in good fun, right? Well, the only comfort that she had was that she always managed to win. Sooner or later she would be back to being a boy (even if Robin had to order it) and then she would find a way to humiliate Raven again. But now, she had to deal with this sensation.  
  
She tried to rub and scratch and found that she couldn't. She couldn't even move her hands over there! And when she tried to go to the pool in order to wash it off, she found that she couldn't do that either! "Come on," Beast Babe asked Raven. "Please, please, please, make this end!" she begged.  
  
Raven was about to say that of course she wouldn't when an idea came to her. "Beg for it," she ordered. "Beg like you made Bumblebee beg for it, and maybe I'll consider it."  
  
Beast Babe didn't hesitate. She didn't care about her pride at this point, just relief. She went down on her hands and knees. She tried to rub her massive breasts against the ground but found they wouldn't even touch! "Please Mistresses!" Beast Babe pleaded. "Please forgive this poor slave who forgot her station! I beg of you, oh wise and great ones, please let me relax," she begged.  
  
Raven didn't even think. "No," was all she said as she, and the other Titians went inside, leaving Beast Babe to her lonesome. At this point, even she realized that she wasn’t getting relief and went to her room. Maybe she could put on clothes. When, she opened her dresser, she found that it had all been changed out! She blushed but put on an outfit. Hopefully, that would help with the rubbing. She put on a green thong, a purple top that expose almost all her cleavage and a purple micro-mini short that barely covered her ass. She didn't get a bra, and she had purple stockings and green high heels.  
  
But her ears picked up, because she heard the T-Ship came in. Robin was still the leader right? Maybe, Beast Babe could appeal to him for some sort of leniency. Raven would have to listen to Robin!  
  
  
Of course, as Beast Babe thought this, it somewhat failed to occur to the former male that Robin was, in fact, Starfire’s boyfriend and thus likely to be at least a little angry about what had happened the previous day.  
  
Which is why Beast Babe was, just an hour later, bending over the couch and bracing herself as Robin’ metal staff struck her bottom with a loud THWACK!  
  
“GYAAHHOOWW!” Face locked into a grimace as a red lien started to form on her butt from the spank, Beast babe exclaimed, “Come ooon, dude! I’ve already been getting punished al da-” *THWACK* “AAAIIYEEE!” another red line formed on her large bottom directly beneath the first spank line.  
  
“Which is why your punishment will get to end tomorrow.” Robin said while giving his staff a spoon as he prepared to deliver another spank. “But until then, I’m going to make sure that you get a valuable lesson out of this.”  
  
  
Beast Babe couldn't help but groan as another red line appeared on her backside. She had been punished before. It happened. Sometimes she got caught and sometimes she had to pay the piper. But never like this. Robin was far stronger than Raven was and he was using his metal staff. That hurt way more than Raven's magic! And Starfire usually held back her super strength! Then Robin struck him right between his cheeks, causing Beast Babe to howl! "Dude! Really?" he asked.  
  
Robin crossed his arms. "You deserved it," he replied. "Pull up your thong and skirt," he ordered. "We have business in the kitchen," he instructed.  
  
Beast Babe sighed, thinking that it would be her acting like a dog. That was humiliating, but it wasn't that bad. At least she was fully clothed. "Ok," she said as she pulled up her panties, wincing at the sting. Then she got on her hands and knees. "You want me like thissssss!" he exclaimed, as Robin used his staff to lift Beast Babe by her thong!  
  
"Like this," Robin replied as he carried Beast Babe to the kitchen, swinging his staff, and Beast Babe, back and forth. When they reached the kitchen, Robin began to heat up a frying pan. "Now, let's warm you up for a bit," he said as he held Beast Babe over the frying pan, as she slowly slipped out her thong.  
  
Beast Babe had an unusual desire. She wanted to stay wedgied! She tried to hold on, but she eventually fell down into the frying pan. Her big backside touched the hot metal, causing her to jump out. "Yowch!" she said as she hopped around, unable to rub her backside thanks to Raven. "Are we done?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Robin grinned. "I don't think so. I want some exercise. Have you ever played tether-ball?" he asked.  
  
  
As Beast Boy was very prone to mischief and pranks, Beast Babe could already guess what Robin had in mind for her next and whimpered. “Duuuuude, seriouslyyyy?!”  
  
-  
  
SMACK!  
  
“KYAHOWWW!” Her green booty (now with quite a lot of red coloring on it), already sore from earlier abuse, stung even harder as Robin slapped it again, sending her spinning once more. With her thong attached to the top of the metal pole in the training room, every hard spank effectively kept her spinning in an around the world wedgie.  
  
SMACK!  
  
“OOWWWIIEE! Come ooonn, man! My thong is-” *SMACK* “AAAGGHH, not wrapping around the pole!” Which was true, the waistband of it slid around the tip of the pole easily enough, effectively making this game of ‘tether ball’ impossible to win.  
  
SMACK!  
  
“NYEEEK!” That fact wasn’t going to stop Robin from continuing to spank her butt though.  
  
“That just means I need to work harder at this.” Robin relied with a smirk. “Besides, like I said, Raven will turn you back to normal tomorrow. Might as well enjoy this while I can.”  
  
  
Beast Babe groaned as she spun around the pole. She rolled her eyes. "Not if you tell-" and with that Beast Babe shut her mouth as she realized that she let something slip. The fact of the matter was that she had humiliated and spanked Raven so much (and done many other things besides) that if Robin told Raven to keep Beast Babe a girl, she would probably do it, happily even.  
  
"Really," Robin asked as spanked Beast Babe. He actually took a break for a bit as he considered this. "Alright then Beast Babe," he said. "I have an idea," he smirked. "I'm going to order her to leave you like this for a few more days," he said. "But don't worry, I won't punish you after tonight," he promised. But Before Beast Babe could thank Robin, he warned, "But if I decide that I or anyone else wants to spank you, well, we might want some fun," he decided.  
  
Beast Babe groaned, trying (and failing) to rub her sore booty. "Thank you sir," she said. She knew that being argumentative wouldn't work. It never did for Raven and Starfire. At least the dedicated punishment would end. "What now, sir?" she asked, hoping that being submissive would keep Robin from being too hard.  
  
Robin nodded. Although he didn't admit it, he did like Beast Babe being submissive. It was a nice change. "You're lucky you didn't have sex with Starfire," he said. "Otherwise I would return the favor," he said. "But It's getting late," he said. "And I see too perfectly good pillows for me and Starfire," he added, staring at Beast Babe's massive backside.  
  
Beast Babe didn't argue. Compared to the abuse, being used as a pillow wasn't that bad. Okay, she would have to be naked, but she could live with it. And if she was lucky, she could check out Starfire more. But then a new thought came to her, that worried her. She had a girl's body. Would she be attracted to Robin too? She gulped. She would find out soon.  
  
  
Of course, as it would turn out, that fear was rather unfounded. Changing your gender doesn’t change how you personally feel about others. And by the time his punishment was over, Beast Boy would feel exactly the same as ever: like perving on the girls… just, you know, in ways less extreme than what had led to his recent punishment.


End file.
